Sherryzel?
by Midnight MoonX
Summary: ok i know it's sherryzel but its mainly yuaki i'm done with Berry  Bruno/Sherry  they live happily ever after but i have to fix the Jack Carly Kalin Crow Yusei Aki mess now so basically its a yugioh 5ds messed up rapunzel version read if you wish
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnight- ok I know I should finish my other two stories but this idea has been in my head for a whole month and I really don't want to forget it so Kat disclaimer plz**_

**Black cat- this dummy owns nothing not even the storyline what a loser right **

**Prologue **

There once was a man and a woman that live in a humble cottage by the entrance of the forest. They had no neighbors except on old woman who would rarely be seen. The woman had a garden with only on type of vegetable that was beginning to sprout. Unsuspected to the couple this vegetable was to be their downfall as well as their happiness. The seed of evil began to sprout everyday growing greener with envy and hate from the old woman.

The names to the couple were unknown because everyone in the valley kept to themselves and didn't want anything to do with them. The old woman was however well known as Zora (A/n: sorry I made her evil I know most people well hate me but she fits kind of) like the people in the valley the couple liked privacy so they didn't know the title of Zora.

Witch Zora to be exact. This couple had been yearning for a young little baby. Unknown to them so was Zora. One early morning the young man noticed a signal that his partner was to bear his child. That same day he saw the witch's garden and what was growing in the garden was the fresh herb that in his old valley was known as Rapunzel.

The man exclaimed "I need to eat some of that Rapunzel it looks so fresh and delicious!" The young man loved his wife so much that he took his chances and went to pick some of the Rapunzel for his wife. "How dare you steal my precious Rapunzel?" Yelled the witch when she found him in her garden with a handful of her vegetable.

"You well pay dearly!"She yelled. The young man terrified began to explain that his wife would crave some of her beautiful Rapunzel. "Fine then. Take all the Rapunzel you wish, but when the child comes to this world it well belong to me!" the witch bargained.

The man was so terrified that he had no choice but to agree. When he arrived he gave his wife a pile of Rapunzel which she ate gladly. Soon enough the child was born. The baby was a beautiful girl of green eyes and of golden blonde hair. Immediately both parents held a great love for her.

The next morning however Zora came and claimed the baby. Keeping his part of the bargain, the man sadly gave his only child to the witch. The old woman named her Rapunzel and took her to unknown lands.

Meanwhile in faraway lands

There once was a kingdom where at this moment the king's right hand man was waiting nervously out the door of his wife's room pacing back and forth. Trumpeter's announced the king's arrival. The man looked at his ruler and tried to act happy, but couldn't for he too had made a deal with the king who had also unknown to the man had bargained with a witch in unknown lands. They didn't talk only waited both nervous for the health of the child. Soon enough there was a loud cry that broke the silence and the tension. Both men rushed into the room.

There in the arms of the mother was I child of fair skin with wide brown innocent eyes and rose colored hair like her mother. The mother had tears in her eyes but those eyes didn't remain open long for she had lost all her strength. Her last words were "I love you take care of our little rose…Akiza" then due to so much blood loss the mother was lost to death's cold grasp.

The man didn't know if to jump up and down due to his happiness or to grieve for his one and only love. The king had a look of sorrow in his eyes but of relief as well. He left the room leaving the man to gather his child and say his goodbyes to his love.

The next morning the king was visited by a very large black crow with a basket in its claws. To his surprise the crow talked to him in a scratchy high pitched crow. "The witch has sent me to come to claim her prize. She knows the child was born last night so don't try to hide it." The crow spoke. The king terrified of the witch's power ran and took the sleeping child from the maid –Martha- who protested that she didn't belong to him, but was quieted by the child's father.

"We had a deal and now she belongs to you my king." The man said sadly. The king was heartbroken but he took the child away to the waiting crow. He secured her in the basket and the crow left happily. Soon enough the king too had a child who he named Jack.

The witch received her child. Now she had 2 baby girls to take care of. She couldn't be happier especially since the rose haired child had the mark of royalty. A princess and a pauper excellent.

Meanwhile in a valley

A raven haired child's cry was heard. The kingdom's doctor's first and unfortunately only son has been born. Another cry but in the castle which belonged to a blue haired baby boy. The prince has been born.

_**Midnight- okay I really want ya'll opinion and what ya'll think so plz r&r **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Midnight- heres the next chapter for sherryzel…**_

**Early years**

Narrator's POV

Rapunzel's thick golden hair soon grew so long. Zora loved to brag about her beautiful daughter. One night when Rapunzel had 12 years of age, Zora felt that her daughter might get taken from her so she called her great friend of debtor a northern crow. She commanded him to take her daughter to the highest tower in the forest, and the crow obeyed.

Zora was waiting for them in the tower so when they arrived she enclosed her beautiful daughter inside. The tower had no way of getting out only a single window big enough for Zora to enter but to high to fall and survive. Rapunzel was terrified when she was left alone in that dark gloomy place.

The crow saw her and felt sorry for her so he stayed with her and sang to her to calm her down. He didn't want to scare her so he didn't talk to her…yet. He wanted to help the girl but he had no powers of his own so he couldn't disobey Zora. He left but he promised the girl he would visit her in his own way without talking.

Sherry's aka Rapunzel POV

My mother is mad again. What does she do in the night? What did I do wrong? Mother said I was going to be taken somewhere I will be safe. I never thought I would be stuck up here in this tower with no doors and only one window in the middle of the forest. My only friend is the great big crow that brought me here.

I'm scared, but my friend kept me company. I finally fell into a deep slumber.

Narrators POV

The next morning Rapunzel heard Zora calling her from the foot of the tower. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down." her voice screeching. So Rapunzel tied her hair to rods located outside her window and let her long hair fall freely looking like gold material that belongs as a queen's dress. Zora climbed her hair and stayed for a while with her.

Sherry's POV

Mama came today right now we are talking she brought me food. "Daughter I really didn't want you in here-"I cut her off. "Then why bring me here mama?" I sobbed out. "I'm scared." "For your protection daughter mine I am ill so I won't be able to come anymore but there is a girl your age I will send to feed you. She well not come here to play because she too is in danger. She well only stay here until you finish eating and well climb down." she explained.

I tuned her out I was too busy thinking of meeting another girl my age. Soon though mama said goodbye and she might not come as often I will meet this girl tomorrow. I can't wait.

Then when mama left I was lonely again but my friend came again and he sang me to sleep again.

Meanwhile at the witch's cabin

Akiza's POV

I'm lonely again. Zora left somewhere. What did I do? I cry every day because of my loneliness. I wonder where she goes. I hear the door open. Zora turns the light on and lets me out of my cage. "Child I am sick you well have to do what I say if you want to go out into the cruel world. You well go to the heart of the forest until you find a tall tower. There you well call this out – Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." She explained.

I will do this duty tomorrow and every day until I become free again. I went into my cage again and slept for tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow I would see the light of day.

Narrator's POV

The next morning Rapunzel felt lonely so she decided to sing to the forest until it became time to meet the girl. The animals heard her singing which was so beautiful every animal even bears and wolves would stop and listen to her. The black crow always came and sang with her whenever he could sometimes he would get there first thing in the morning or late at night, but he was always there like he promised.

Every once in a while a squirrel or a raccoon would bring nuts and juicy apples while she waited for supper to come. It soon came to the time that food should arrive. The crow would leave as soon as he heard someone approaching. The animals ran again to their business.

A figure in a cloak which had a hood that covered her face with a basket approached and called out to Rapunzel.

Sherry's POV

The girl calls my name out so I do what I did yesterday and she climbed up to my tower. When she jumps in, she lands crouched like a feline. She has gloves and a hood that covered her face. She gets up and places the basket on the table I have. "Hello my name is-"I was cut off by a grunt and she says, "I know your name that's how I got up here in the first place remember?"

Her voice is so beautiful I wonder how she looks like. "Can I see you?" I asked. "I'm not supposed to talk to you or make friends just leave the food and go…home." She spat the last part out. She waited until I took the food out and she was about to jump out the window then I called to her and showed her she had to climb down.

She only climbed half way down then she jumped off and took off running to where I used to live.

Akiza's POV

I did what Zora said but I wanted a friend that girl seemed sad and lonely and believe me no one should be lonely especially when you are actually pretty. I want to be her friend I will be it. I get home to find Zora asleep so I too sleep.

Meanwhile in a faraway kingdom

Jack's POV

This castle is so fun! I can't believe this is all going to be mine one day. Dad is sad his friend died. I know how that feels I saw mama die protecting me. When I am king I will command all snakes to be killed so they can't hurt anymore mamas. I go to my trophy room I have so much trophies! That's because I'm a winner a king to be!

Martha is my mama now my beautiful lady. I am 13 now I wonder when I well be crowned. There is this girl I saw the other day but she is really clumsy and she wears really big glasses. She is the first girl of my age I have seen in my life. My lady is calling me to go clean up so I go running to her.

Meanwhile in another faraway kingdom

Bruno's POV

I am prince but I don't like the duties of a prince so I go to the kingdom's engineer and help him his job is so cool. My parents are always gone so I don't mind I have keepers to take care of me. I get so bored here I want to meet kids my age I am 13 you know. Its night time so I have to go now.

Meanwhile in a village nearby

Yusei's POV

I like running around the village with the wolves even though my dad says it's too dangerous. He is a doctor so I don't really bother to watch where I step he can fix me right up. (A/N:OK he is a little ooc but he is 13 right now so he well be more himself later…. I hope.) I want to explore when I grow up but dad says it's too dangerous. I want to meet other kids my age.

I like exploring and the ladies here have good stories of adventures that I want to be in one day. Some day my dream well come true but for now I will be a good son. I love to look at the stars at night so much that my dad says that I should've been a girl so I could be called star. He calls me that sometimes just to tease me but I love my dad.

_**Midnight- ok that was cheesy and short but this is the kid chapter next chapter is when they are older ok night peps plz r&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Midnight- iight ppls I'm back! Now this is the next chapter of sherryzel! Iight enjoy**_

**Years later**

Rapunzel had been in that tower for a very long time. Then a prince came riding in the forest for he was on a mission for his father, the king. All of a sudden he heard a beautiful voice singing in the trees. He led his horse to the sound of her voice. When he got close the singing ceased and another voice called out, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

The prince was surprised to see beautiful long gold hair, where a cloaked figure climbed. "You know you can be gentler!" she called out. "How did you know it was me?" the other figured called. He wanted to hear the girl's voice again, but all he heard was giggles. He promised himself that he would come back another day and he rode off.

Bruno's POV

I was riding through the forest, because my dad sent me on a mission to find something that I don't remember the name of, but I have to get to this village to get the package. The only way to get to the village is through the forest. I don't know why it had to be me and not a servant, but I do enjoy getting out of the palace once in a while. Come to think of it this is the first time I'm out of my kingdom let alone my palace.

I was riding through when I heard a beautiful voice. I decided to go and see what creature made such an enchanted song. Soon I came to a clearing where a very high tower stood I tied my horse and was about to walk over and see who or what made such a beautiful harmony when it fell silent. I stood put then I saw a cloaked figure at the foot of the tower. Next I heard these words: Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.

Then I was surprised to see a long, thick, golden rope? No hair falls to the ground. I gasped put covered my mouth, because the cloaked figure started to scan the trees. Luckily he dismissed the feeling leaving me safe for now. I can't take any chances, but I will promise to come back one day. I untied my horse and got on and left to complete the mission.

Akiza's POV

I don't understand why the animals after all these years still run away from me whenever I come to leave food for Sherry. I mean Rapunzel. I call her Sherry and she doesn't mind at all, so she can tell the difference whenever I come or Zora comes, which isn't often.

That reminds me I have to search for some herbs for her remedy. I don't get it why doesn't she go to the nearest village and go to the doctor. It isn't that hard as climbing into a ditch or a dark cave to find some plants, but she just scolds at me if I ever try to reason with her.

I arrive to Sherry's tower and am about to call her name out by Sherry, but I get an idea so I call her by Rapunzel. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" I say in my scratchiest voice. Soon there is a pile of hair at my feet. I still think it is weird to climb your friend's hair, but she doesn't mind. I hear a sound and I grow defensive.

I search through the trees but I only see a white horse eating off of a tree. I get worked up over a horse that doesn't even have any riding gear. I grab onto her hair and climb up and then I let go and grab onto one of the hangers that are by her only window, which she doesn't bother to use anymore, and I stay low. "Mama are you there? I don't feel you anymore. Are you okay?" she calls out in her high baby voice she uses on Zora.

I almost laugh, but I keep silent. She looks out and I pop up and say, "BOO!" she shrieks and hits me with something. I wasn't expecting that, but I'm quick and I already have a firm grip on the hanger so I don't fall. "Ouch." I simply said while rubbing my sore head.

She bursts laughing. I grumble then say, "Move unless you plan to leave me hanging." She backs into her room and her hair follows. I stretch up and reach the top of the window and let my legs go through first then I am sitting down the basket on her little table. "Here is your dinner." I say still cranky.

She notices and says, "It's not my fault that I thought you were mama and then I didn't feel any pressure and I thought she fell and was expecting to see a dead mush at the bottom." She is using her usual thick accented voice. "Why didn't you call me by the usual name you always call me?" she added.

"I don't know I just felt like I should and I wanted to do a little prank on you." I say chuckling. "Well that prank sure got you a lot didn't it?" she remarked. "You got to admit I scared you and it was funny." I try to persuade. "Yeah it was funny to see you rubbing your head." She said. "That should've knocked some sense into you." She added.

"Well you should have seen your face." I remark. She sat at her table and began eating her meal. "You want some?" she asked offering an apple. "No thanks." I declined. "Why? Has mama started feeding you again?" she asked. When we were little and I still didn't talk to her she noticed I was nothing but bones.

_Flashback_

_I put down the basket and sat there waiting for her royal majesty to eat, and maybe I would have enough time to hunt for berries to eat. Zora said I can't eat a lot or I'll get sick and she won't take me to a doctor. I never eat when she is around. _

_I watched as this girl ate off her bread, and water. All that is left is the basket. I look at her and take it I was about to jump out when she asked, "Aren't you hungry?" that caught me by surprise she had never tried to talk to me before._

_She held out a big, ripe, red apple. "I have this but I am already full, you can have it if you want." She held it out and I took it. "Thanks." I said and then I jumped out._

_End of flashback_

From then on Sherry would always have an apple for me, but now that she grew she gets hungrier and barely gets full with the apple and bread, so I just search for my own food now. "No, but I can hunt down some wild fruit I have had enough experience." I say.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, and anyway I have to go search for some herbs for Zora she seems the same to me but she insists that her remedies well help her get better." I state. "Alright if you say so." She takes a big bite out of the fruit and chews on it.

"Well I have to go now I need to find those herbs before night fall." I bid farewell. I climb onto the window and almost jump off when Sherry says, "You shouldn't jump from this high." "Well if you knocked some sense into me then why am I still doing it?" I asked. "I said should've knocked some sense into you not that it did knock some sense into you." She has me there.

"It makes sense." I say then I leap out and land softly on the ground and I wave then take off running into the forest.

Yusei POV

My village destroyed. My parents gone. My only home eliminated by the plague. This plague though isn't normal it is witch craft. I am the only one who survived. Why did I leave my village alone? Now I am to move to a kingdom and serve as a guard. My dreams gone. I am to meet a boy my age named Bruno in a few minutes. Here he comes now.

A boy my age riding on a white mare with blue hair rode up to me and asked, "Where can I find a Yusei?" I grunt he doesn't even know what I am. "That's me Yusei Fudo." I replied. He seems relieved and then he holds out his hand. "Climb on I'm here to take you to my father the king. I am prince Bruno." He introduces. I don't take his hand but I do climb on, and soon we are riding into a strange new place.

Akiza's POV

I almost got it. Thud, ouch. I fell off the tree I was climbing to get an apple I saw. I already finished hunting for herbs now I'm searching for food. I have the apple, but I fell pretty hard and on my ankle. I try to get up but fail at it. Oh great now what? Sherry's tower is pretty far but not as far as Zora's cottage.

I hear some horse steps. Now what do I do? I try to limp out of the way, but can't. Soon there is a white horse which I saw earlier standing above me. It was standing on its hind legs and scared me enough for me to no longer see.

Yusei's POV

This prince talks a lot. We are in a forest I think and up ahead he is going to stop and go to some tower I don't know. He turned around to talk to me again then I noticed a cloaked figure on the ground. I pulled on Bruno's arms which held the reins. The horse stopped, but like it was sudden it stood on its hind legs. It backed up a little then settled down.

"What was that for?" asked the prince. "Didn't you see you almost killed a person?" I asked. I climbed off followed by Bruno. I kneeled down to the cloaked figure. I felt her wrists (dad taught me how to figure out if someone was alive or not) I find the jumpy rhythm.

Yeah he is still alive. I can't see a face because of a mask but I can tell he is hurt. I get the prince to help me and we get him on to the horse. We walked while the asleep person lay on the horse's back. We arrived to a clearing where a tower stood high. Soon I was left alone with the figure so I patched him up.

He had a pretty hard fall, because he had a sprained ankle. As soon as he was healed I tried to see this figure's face, but instead ended up on the ground with a bruised face. I stood up and tried to follow the person, but even with a bad ankle he ran like the wind and I couldn't catch up.

Soon he was gone so I returned to the horse, and waited.

Bruno's POV

I chanted what the cloaked figure had said earlier. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" I saw her peer through her window then she let her hair fall. I climbed her hair easily and soon was face to face with the most beautiful creature on earth.

"Sing for me please." I pleaded. Her features changed from curiosity to a smile and then she sang. Her voice was even sweeter than I remembered. I listened to her, but she had to sleep soon so I promised to come back every day.

Sherry's POV

I was surprised to hear an unfamiliar voice, but when I saw I saw the most handsome man in my life. Well he was probably the only man I had seen. So I let him up and when he arrived he asked for me to sing for him.

I was so pleased someone wanted to listen to me (other than Akiza of course) sing. I sang the sweetest I could, and he listened. He had blue hair and was tall as me and very handsome. I sang for a while then I started to get tired and he noticed so he left but first promised that he would come every day to listen to me.

I can't wait to tell Akiza!

Akiza's POV

I don't know how but I ended up on a horse's back with a boy about my age trying to take my mask off. I kicked out and hit him straight on his face then I took off running. I couldn't run as fast though because of my ankle. I heard pants and footsteps struggling to keep up. Soon though they stopped and I was home safe with Zora's herbs.

I walked in and found that she was asleep so I left the basket on the table and went into my cage and slept.

Bruno's POV

I found the Yusei guy on my horse half asleep without the person he saved. I didn't say anything and I took him home.

Meanwhile….

Jack's POV

I am the king! The king of all kingdoms! Even my arm says so! So does my castle, my servants, Mina, Trudge, everybody I own. Mina is my right hand woman she is smart so she is in charge of keeping the castle organized. Trudge is the head of my guards. Martha is my foster mom. Who is also the only one I will listen too.

And actually do what she says. There is a new girl in this castle but she is klutz but she is a very cute klutz. Her name is um uh I don't remember. Oh yes Carly something. She asks a lot of questions luckily she doesn't ask them to me.

I actually enjoy how she acts its amusing.

**Midnight- alright that is the next chapter I know I need more Jack and Crow oh and Kalin who I forgot to introduce in the first place. Sorry about that but it will get better…I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Midnight- alright here is the other chapter of Sherryzel? Enjoy **_

**

* * *

**

Discovered!

_Narrator's POV_

_One day the witch had to go leave the basket of food to her prisoner, because of an incident. Like she had to go she decided to go earlier than usual to get back home and rest. When she got close she heard a voice that was singing so beautifully that the birds sang with her in harmony. When she got closer she heard an unknown voice, a deep one at that. Another person was in her tower! Someone is trying to steal her little princess. _

_She waited until she saw a prince climb down the tower and ride on his horse to his kingdom. "They have tricked me!" she cried out. She left quickly back to her cottage to find out about this prince from her messenger. That night Rapunzel had no food or water. When she got to her cottage she yelled and kicked out she had a tantrum and unfortunately one person was in her path of anger._

Bruno's POV

I rode into the forest today to go keep my promise which I haven't broken yet only because today would be the first day actually together. I promised to come and visit my Rapunzel every day until it's time for her keeper to come and feed her. I love her gorgeous voice. I can't stop thinking about her. Can this be love? I think it might be and I'm not afraid to fall into the depths of that feeling not anymore. I have told father about her.

He is happy for me, but he doesn't approve of me leaving into the forest without a guard. Knowing father he will get what he wants. As long as I am with my- my princess, yes princess the princess of my heart. I arrive to the tower and I tie my horse to a close tree. I go to the foot of the tower and call out to my beautiful princess.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair." I called out. Soon there was a pile of thick, golden hair at my feet. I climb up the rope of hair and soon I am lifting myself up into her room. I saw her again, but this time in the light of the sun making her looks more radiant. For the first time in my life I was speechless.

She laughed then she pulled her hair in and sat on a small bed. I couldn't help but just stand there and stare. She giggled again. Her laughter is music to my ears. "Are you just going to stand there and stare? You know staring isn't proper manners in fact it is considered rude _ma chère.'' _She said giggling.

I hadn't noticed but she has a different jingle in her voice than others. Ma _chère _that sounds like a forgien language, but hasn't she lived here all her life? "Rapunzel you've lived here all your life?" I asked. "Well most of it since I was 8." She answered. She must've learned another language when she was young.

I leave those thoughts behind and I decide to ask her to sing instead. "May I hear your melody now my dear Rapunzel?" I asked. She thought about it and opened her mouth to sing but instead she spoke. "On one condition ma _chère.'' _She proposed. ''Anything to hear you sing." I answered. "Very well then, you must stop calling me Rapunzel. The name is Sherry young prince." She giggled.

"H-how do you know I am a prince?" I asked. "I may live in a tower, but I know the royalty it is my kingdom as well. I am a mere citizen in your grand estate." She responded. "Or is this forest not part of your estate but part of another dear prince?" she asked. "No you are correct, but it seems unfair does it not?" I ask.

"How so my dear prince?" she asked confused. "You know much about me, but I know only that you came to this tower as an eight year old and your true name is Sherry." I state. She laughs. "No it guess it is not fair, but I am just a mere peasant and you are a major character in this kingdom. Nobody knows about me in that kingdom only you and I am guessing someone you've told." She said.

This girl is so different from all the maidens in our kingdom. She is smart, and modest. She opened her mouth and out came a string of notes. I go to her bed and find a small stool, which I use as a seat. I listen to her. Then I see birds coming to her window. One bird catches my attention. A black crow. I watch it, but after a while it flies off. I glance at the sun already it is late I must go before the keeper arrives.

All the birds left as well. Sherry has stopped singing and she urges me to go. I climb down in a rush. I go to my horse and ride away to the safety of my palace.

Sherry's POV

Oh no the birds left I made the prince leave and now Aki hasn't shown. What is wrong? It is nightfall already. I really don't care for the food, but I wanted to see my friend to tell her about my meeting. I pace in my room, but the light of the moon do not reach into my room and I trip. I get up and decide to have some rest I will see my friend tomorrow… I hope.

I try to sleep but I get an idea. I can get out of this tower tomorrow. With the help of my prince I can escape. Maybe even more help, but will have it I can finally be free. I get up but I remember I can't see a thing. Instead I try to go to bed and soon I am in my dreams. I dance freely with my prince in a ball.

My prince and my hero.

Akiza's POV

Momma came home angry. She yelled at me saying I was at fault of everything that I am worthless. She wanted to know who the young man in Sherry's tower was. I told her the truth that I didn't know. She called me a liar and she slapped me. She never has slapped me before. She said I was lying and an ungrateful, useless bug.

She never treated me good, but this was the first time she treated me so harsh. She locked me in my cage and went into her room. I am so hungry, but I'm locked in. I went to the part of my cage where I use my cloak as my blanket and I put it on. I grab my mask and put it on. Next I take my clip that Zora put in my hair and I pick at the lock. In a few seconds it unlocks with a click. I look around to make sure Zora didn't hear it.

After a few seconds I decide it is safe. I start to walk out silently when an idea hits me. If I leave who knows what Zora will do to Sherry, so I walk towards the table where I hid a pair of scissors once. I search for them and I find them untouched I hide them in my cloak. I silently walk out surprisingly without a problem. As soon as I am far from the cottage I run quickly.

Then I fall again. I grunt and I reach out to my ankle and cradle it. When I reach down though I feel a sharp pain in my thigh, so I retract my arm to my thigh. I feel the handle of the scissors and I pull them out. I yelp, but I choke it back so no one hears me. I look at my hands and the scissors they are soaked with blood my blood.

I get up and limp to a nearby stream and I wash off the scissors and my hands as much as I can, but the blood flow won't stop. I walk as fast as I can to the tower and I don't bother to call out to Sherry. Instead I go to a nearby tree a pick the nearest apple. I stick the scissors in the apple and I throw it into Sherry's room. I make it in, so I just leave walking into the dark forest.

I get weary and I stop to take a break. I use a boulder as a holder so I can keep from falling to the ground. Soon though I slide down to the ground I look up only to meet eyes with hungry yellow ones. I look at the giant black wolf showing his teeth and growling. I must be delusional, but if I am not it is better for me to be gone forever. I have done my job.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain to begin, but it never arrives. Maybe I already died and I didn't feel anything, because I am used to it. It goes pitch black huh must be dead already who knew it was this dark. At least I can finally be at peace… I hope.

Meanwhile at a nearby kingdom…

Yusei's POV

The king is a very nice man. He personally helped me get my corridors and he helped me meet everyone here. He showed me the castle and got me clothes and armor and weapons. Then he said he would give me my assignment tomorrow. Then he left me to rest for the night. I went into my room and I changed from the clothes they gave me into an undershirt and loose pants. (A/N: Today's muscle shirt and sweat pants)

I take the shoes they gave me off too. I opened the window more like I took the curtain away and I leaped out. I saw the forest in which we traveled by to get here, so I ran to the wall of the palace and climbed over it and I leaped into the forest. Soon I was running free again. Soon I was joined by wolves.

We were all racing across the forest. I got to the place where the prince made us stop. Then I heard a stream nearby and I got thirsty from the race, so I left the pack to their hunting and I went to the stream to get a drink. When I got there I saw that the water was dark maybe because of the light of the moon it looked dark.

Then I felt the ground which was wet, but of course it is by a stream of water. I cleaned my hands and I cupped my hands to gather water and drink, but the water smells like rust. Then I heard growling. I've heard this growl before. The wolves usually do the growl when they found something big to eat.

Usually it is a deer or something big like a bear. Then I remembered once the wolves found a human and attacked him but I got there and stopped them. I forget about the water and I go to see what they found. Then I see the guy I helped the other day leaning on a boulder.

The black wolf attacks but I ram him out of the way and I point towards a cave. He looks at me then looks at the cave then he growls and runs off toward the cave. I carry the person to the stream and I splash water on his ankle to keep it from inflaming. Then I smell rust on the person just like the water.

I try to find the source but then I find myself thrown into the stream. I glance up to see the cloaked person pathetically stand. The person tries to recover his posture, but he starts to fall. While I was in the water I gulped down some it only for me to realize that the water tasted like blood and if the water tasted like blood then that could only mean that the person was bleeding.

That explain why he is so weak, well why he can't stand up for more than a few seconds. I climb out of the water and quickly run over and to catch him. He doesn't move, but I can feel his heart beat. I guess he blacked out again. I carry him to the palace. When I get there I put him on the bed I have and start working on stopping the blood flow.

Soon I stitch him up and curiosity gets to me again. I pull the hood of his cloak off and see long rosy colored hair flow out. He really needs a haircut. I grab the edge of his mask and I pull it off.

TBC

Meanwhile in a far yet near kingdom…

Jack's POV

Another win in another duel like always. Hmmm I never thought of getting bored of dueling. (A/N: They duel using swords like in the old days. With the knights and stuff) I won on one turn I really need some competition. I sigh and take off the armor. I take a bath. Martha barely got it ready, so it was warm still. I stayed in it for a while then I got out and used the towel Martha had left me.

I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist. Then I left to my room, which was right next door literally all I had to do was walk out the door on the side and I was in my room, but if I used the other door it went into the hall.

I got my loose pants (A/N: Again sweats) on when I heard a thud and a splash. I quickly grab my sword and scabbard and run to my bathroom. What I see is something I didn't expect I drop down my sword and scabbard and I try not to laugh at the scene. I fail and I start cracking up. (A/N: I know hard to imagine but at least try) "It is not funny." Carly pouted. "Yes it is." I counter wiping a tear out of my eye. Clumsy Carly.

The sight that caused me so much laughter was because Carly must have wanted to clean up the water and take out the one I used. Instead she ended up cleaning herself up. She must've slipped when she leaned over the tub.

The Carly I saw now was trying to get up from the tub full of water. She had one leg outside and was just climbing out when she slipped on the floor and was about to fall, but I caught her in time. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and I was carrying her bridal style. Her face was close to mine just inches away.

Unwillingly our faces came closer and closer then we found ourselves on the ground. Carly sitting on top of me and I under her. I guess I must've slipped on something. Carly quickly got up and quickly started to clean up the water. Then I noticed that I had slipped on soap.

I got up and I cleared my throat. "I'll leave you to your job." I say. "Umm ok." She answers not meeting my eyes. I leave to put on an undershirt and then a lay down to go to sleep. I hear a knock so I call out that I'm going to sleep. Then I hear Carly say, "ok never mind then." I quickly get up and open the door catching her before she left.

"Carly." I call out. She stops and turns around. "Umm I umm didn't umm thank you for umm catching me before umm falling." She stammered. "No need to thank me just don't do it again ok." I say. "Umm I'll be more careful next time and thanks again." she said and left down to her room. Oh Carly she brings me joy without trying too.

I go back to my room and I go lie down and rest.

TBC

* * *

_**Midnight- ok I got a message from someone saying that I shouldn't rush my stories so I am trying so hard not to this chapter was written how I would usually write if I don't rush. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Midnight- here goes another chapter! For sherryzel! I own nada!**_

**Secret**

Yusei's POV

I slowly started to peel off the mask off this stranger but then I heard a knock on my door. I sighed I guess I have to wait a few seconds now. I walked to the door and opened it to see the face of Bruno. ''Come with me please I need your help! We must go now! Before father and mother wakes!'' he said urgently.

I was about to protest when I noticed that the dark of the night was already disappearing, so I have no excuse of sleeping so reluctantly I made myself follow. Then I noticed I had no shirt on! I wanted to go back but Bruno dragged me to the stalls and pulled me on a horse and we rode off.

Later I found myself waiting as a look out for the prince. He told me he was going to help his princess escape so he needed a look out. I waited my thoughts going back to that mysterious man. Then I saw a huge crow heading towards the tower, but it's just a harmless bird right?

Meanwhile…

Zora's POV

I know what Akiza did, but she won't stop me no one will steal my princess! I will send Crow to secure my baby. I called on him and soon he arrived. "Crow you will do as I instruct and I will left that curse off of you and you can be a human again!" I offered. At this the large bird looked at me and slowly nodded. "Good now listen up and listen very carefully!"

Meanwhile…

Sherry's POV

I have tied my hair to the hanger already and I am close to cutting it now. When I woke up this morning I found a shiny red apple stabbed in the center with sharp scissors coated in blood. I know who made me this favor. The apple says it all, but what worries me is the blood on the scissors.

Soon I will be free living my freedom and I promise I will help you my friend like you helped me. Soon I hear my name being called from afar. Then I stops and I feel the tugging and soon I'm face to face with my hero.

He sees the scissors and grins. I hand them to him and he starts to cut my golden rope. Soon I am left with long yet short hair. He pulls me out and he kisses me while climbing down to my now kingdom. Soon however I hear the flapping of huge wings…Crow.

How could I forget about him! I know what my momma bargained…his mortality. Oh no, now what? Crow flies up to us sees and plucks me away from Bruno. This can't be happening! But it is and now I will be punished. We arrive to a cottage and he lands me in the yard and flies down next to me.

Then momma comes out and first pets the crow and he is turned into a short human. He is wearing a black cloak and has orange spiked up hair with many marks on his face my guess is those marks was the spell. He looked built and cute if only he hadn't turned me in.

He looked at me sympathetically and ran off. I just laid there letting the white gown I wore get stained with my tears and dirt. Then I felt a sharp pain and I was pulled by my hair. ''Stop crying! I won't let another one of my daughters get taken!" momma scolded.

She dragged me into the cottage and throws me into a big cage. I look around and I see Aki's roller, but she is no where in sight. I hear the cage's door slam shut and get locked. Oh Aki I hope I'm as strong as you are to be able to survive. I hope I have your courage to escape as well. I hope you are safe.

Meanwhile…

Crow's POV

I'm sorry Sherry I really am, but I promise I will let you escape. I will guide those men to you. I run into the familiar clearing to see the two men pacing and looking. I walk to their line of view and stand there. Soon the boy with raven black hair spots me and calls out to me.

I start to walk back towards the witch's labyrinth, but the boy that saw me is fast and he starts to catch up by sprinting. I start running then I see the cottage closing in and so I won't be seen I jump up a tree and hide.

The men run right past me and to the witch's hideout. My work is done. So I jump up and run off to my dear friend king Jack.

Meanwhile….

Yusei's POV

We arrive to a small cottage and we barge into it. No one is there except I hear sobbing and panting. Panting from Bruno who is sweating from all the running. Sobbing from a girl. Bruno quickly recovers when we enter the next room. In that room there is a cramped looking cage with a girl inside sobbing.

Bruno quickly jumps into action and starts working on setting the girl free. I keep a look out for anything. Soon though Bruno and the girl are already out the door so I follow, but the door slams shut in my face. I take a battle stance. A tall old woman stood straight before me. "So you're the boy who has my rose aren't you?" she questioned.

I was puzzled what is this crazy lady going on about? Didn't she just see her girl run out with Bruno? "I don't know what you are talking about." I counter telling the truth. "Oh you know perfectly well what I'm talking about young man and if you don't want to end up being a raven you well bring her back!" she snapped. Now I'm at a total lost. I guess she saw my confusion in my face because she sighed heavily and mumbled something.

Then she snapped. "The girl you saved last night don't play stupid I know it was you the boy that runs with wolves! You're the one who has my rose the real princess. You see that girl you saved my Rapunzel is only a decoy she is not my real jewel, but you stole both my daughters and now you and this kingdom will pay!"

Then I remembered the guy I found last night bleeding to death, but that can't be it can it? Then the woman threw me a mirror, which I easily caught. I soon saw images of very beautiful girl with rose colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then I saw her wearing a cloak and a-a mask! The mask and clothes the hair it matches the person I found, but that person was a guy right?

Then the door flew open and a person walked in. the person stepped into the light and I saw that it was my friend Kalin from the neighboring tribe. "Kalin?" I called out. "Yusei is that you?" he responded. He came closer and he smiled. "Always getting yourself in over your head aren't you Yusei?" he smirked.

"Guess I could say the same to you, but what are you doing here?" I asked. Then his expression changed to anger and sadness then back to anger. "You don't know do you?" he asked. I shook my head confirming his suspicion. "She is the witch who burned our homes down her and her daughter the Black Rose Witch is responsible for the fire." He said voice dripping with venom.

"Hmm yes that was back in the good old times before I fell ill." Sneered the witch. I felt anger bubbling up and I couldn't help but charge at her and stabbing her in the chest with my sword. This surprised me for I never had killed. Then I hear the crashing of glass that entangles with the clashing of thunder and lightning.

I turn around to see the cause of the broken window. A figure wearing a cloak and the hood covering his face was perched up on the sill like a big cat ready to jump on his prey. Kalin had made it over to the person who just stared at the unmoving body of the witch. Then Kalin grabbed the figure by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Another thunder clap.

I looked down at the dead witch but her body was gone I guess it is true what they say about witches. I walked over to where the figure and Kalin was fighting. I separated them by grabbing Kalin and holding him against the wall trying to calm him down.

The figure just stayed down not moving for a while making me wonder if he was dead. Kalin calmed after a while went over to the figure and took his hood off revealing long rose colored hair, which he pulled and dragged the figure up.

The face had on a mask the mask I recognize from a mile away. Kalin tried to take the mask away but got hit where no man should ever get hit. He groaned and slumped to the floor but not before taking the mask off revealing chocolate brown eyes.

A beauty indeed, I can see why that witch wanted her back. The girl looked really angry and she walked over to Kalin, but I grabbed her before she could hurt him. "Let me go!" she sneered. "No. I won't ever let you go I can help you I have saved you from that witch now I can save you again." I said gently.

"You don't know me you don't know what I am capable of let me go!" she demanded. She struggled but I could tell she was too weak to fight any longer. I just waited until she went slump and fainted from the exhaustion.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Midnight- ok another chapie for sherryzel! I own nachos! My way of saying nothing or no anyways on to the main attraction.**_

**Stories told **

Akiza's POV

How can momma be gone? Sure she treated me bad, but if it wasn't for her I would've been dead a long time ago. The day before I should've stayed this is my entire fault. This morning I woke up in an unknown place, but I found an opened window which I used to escape, but I didn't know where to go and to top it all off I felt a sharp unbearable pain on my thigh, so instead I sat under a tree before jumping the stone wall into the forest.

When I was about to leave a woman with long blue hair and beautiful clothing came by. At first I thought she would run me off of her land or have me thrown in a dungeon for trespassing, but instead she had me fed and then she made me walk with her through her garden full of my favorite flower.

The rose there was other pretty flowers there as well like a lilac and lilies, but my eyes and heart have always preferred the roses no matter the state they were in. I even remember once I took a rose home with me and momma burned it but I kept the remains until they crushed into dust.

We were walking by when I saw a snake coiled around a blood rich red rose bush. I hate seeing animals harm a poor defenseless rose well it isn't actually defenseless if you look beyond the fragile petals and leaves there are sharp thorns waiting to strike.

It still bugged me though that a snake would take advantage of the rose, so when I knew the snake wasn't paying attention to me I grabbed it from its head and pulled it out and quickly threw it over the wall, which was close by.

The woman looked at me astonished and I simply shrugged. "Hmm that snake looked harmful." I said simply. I walked ahead and she caught up with me. I remember her saying I looked like I needed some where to stay and then I remember agreeing with her even though I hadn't heard her.

Then she said welcome to your new home garden keeper and then that is why I came back to tell momma, but instead I found her gone, fought for my life, got unmasked, and to add a cherry to this melted banana split I ended up getting trapped by a half naked man making my heart skip a few beats and making my face feel hot.

I'm glad he has me from behind, because I don't know what I would do if he saw weakness in me. I argued with him, but to no use his grip just stayed steel making it impossible for much movement, so instead I let myself go limp. He carried me out and as soon as the other followed behind a lightning bolt striked the little cabin making it burst into flames.

I wanted to cry out and kick out but I don't want any extra attention so I sobbed and then stopped. A single tear rolled off my cheek and it fell on the man's bare skin making him shiver. My tears are cold just like I should be unlike most people's theirs are either hot or warm.

I smiled good maybe now he will stop talking nonsense and decide to leave me alone.

Yusei's POV

I carried the girl over my shoulder and when Kalin got out of the cottage it burst into flames I started to walk away when I felt a freezing cold drop on my back it chilled me to the bone, because of its temperature. It can't be a raindrop yet or can it be?

Kalin isn't too please on my choice of bringing her with us, but I can't just leave her behind. We have to find shelter soon, because day has turned into night due to the fatness of the dark clouds filled with rain, and I really don't want to get fried out here. I turn around to tell Kalin, but I see he is quicker of thinking.

He signals me to a cave he has found and I walk into it and I set the girl down gently. Kalin is already working on fire and soon there is fire and I warm up. When I turn back I see Kalin wrapping rope around the girl's wrists and ankles to prevent her from moving.

I sigh and I check if there are any new wounds to heal, but I don't see any. "Help me throw her out." Kalin said. "What? No way." I stated firmly. "Then let me wake her up with water." He said while heading to the entrance of the cave.

"No she'll get sick the water is freezing." I argued. "Fine by me." He simply stated and after he gathered enough rain threw it over the girl. She awoke and sneezed. "See I told you she would get sick!" I stated angrily.

Kalin didn't have a chance for a comeback, because next thing I knew I was thrown off balance along with Kalin. The girl however was still bound and she landed on top of us.

Akiza's POV

I couldn't tell where we were at, but the echoing and us not getting soaked makes me think we are in a cave. Soon rain was pounding and the wind speed started to pick up making it sound like howling entangled with the thunder clashing like cymbals.

I felt cold hands trailing my body sending shivers up my spine I would've kicked out, but I didn't want them to ask questions and such. The hands grazed my wound and I flinched just a little not enough to be able to notice. Then I felt freezing cold liquid splash on my face.

I awoke with a start and unwillingly sneezed. I heard the two men arguing and I was angry, so I got up somewhat and tackled both of them down. I stood awkwardly trying to keep balance when silver head kicked behind my leg making my knees buckle causing me to fall on them.

Silver head pushed me off of him and onto the other guy. "Get off of me you witch!" he sneered. I snapped I was about to let him have a piece of my mind when I opened my mouth and he stuck a ball of cloth in my mouth making me shut up. "I won't let you cast any spells now." He said.

I waited a while trying not to gag. When I finally felt like falling asleep the silver haired guy spoke. Not to me of course, but to the boy. "So Yusei what have you been up to these past months almost year?" he asked. "Trying to find places that well take me in I could ask the same to you Kalin." The other guy responded.

Silver= Kalin and Goldie locks= Yusei. That is a start and for today it is good enough for me I'm too tired to stay up anyway, so I let the darkness enclose me.

Yusei's POV

Kalin starts to tell his tale. "You see Yusei I was walking near your tribe so I decided to go and say hello. When I got there your father was treating a woman and a hooded person stood waiting outside. When your father couldn't cure her she started to curse and she stomped away cursing through the forest." He paused.

He sighed and continued, "You see she passed by my tribe and also placed the same curse as yours had and the illness killed yours and mine. When the women left the hooded person lingered not knowing what to do. Then he walked to your father and gave him two things a brown bag containing a lot of gold coins. I know for your dad gave me a few. The last was a healthy black rose. The person had spoken to him, but he didn't reveal what he was told."

He stopped again and continued, "When I arrived at my home I found death not knowing where to go I came back only to find the same had happened to your home. I didn't think to look for you for I wouldn't have been able to bear that my only friend I had died, so I went on my journey in search of those cursed women. That explains my story what about yours Yus?"

His tone changed from firm to curiosity after asking me that question. I decided to go ahead and share my part since he shared his anyways the girl he wants to kill is asleep.

"Well when I came home my dad had sent me away to go enjoy some time away from chores, so I accepted eagerly what a fool I was. Come to think of it that brown bag he had he gave to me and the rose he made me go put it on my grandmother's grave." I stopped thinking back to that day.

"After I finished that I went to run with the wolves a while then I went back to find my home destroyed. I cried a bit then I stopped and decided to give them a proper grave. I set the whole place to flames I watched and then I left. I lived a few days in the wild and I don't remember how I ended up getting a job." I paused trying to remember.

"Oh yea I had saved a royal guard from getting eaten and he promised a home and I accepted, so this prince came to get me and next thing I know I am playing fairy godmother. I save her," I say while pointing at our prisoner, "And now I'm here with you stuck in a wicked storm." I sum up my story.

Kalin is deep in thought then he seems to recall something and he goes and shakes the sleeping form of the girl.

Akiza's POV

I was half asleep when I felt someone violently shaking me. I wake angry and I see Kalin shaking me. "Wake up! Witch I know you can communicate with your kind telepathically, so I need you awake and distracted!" he screamed into my ear.

He took out the ball from my mouth and grabbed me by my hair. He dragged me by the fire and sat me down more like threw me down by Yusei. Yusei seemed mad but he thought twice about it and just helped me sit up. "What's your problem!" I practically screeched.

I got no answer. For a while it was silent I could only hear the ruckus outside and the heavy breathing I was doing. Then Yusei spoke up. "So what's your story?" he asked. At first I didn't understand and I thought he was speaking to Kalin, but between my half asleep state I heard parts and pieces of that guy's story.

"He asked you a question witch!" Kalin sneered. "First you have no right to call me a witch! You don't know me and you have no idea of what I've been through!" I snapped angrily. "At least you had a place called home where family waited for you with warm and loving arms!" I continued.

"And then there is me… my parents gave me up and if it wasn't for Zora I wouldn't be here at all!" I sneered on the verge of tears. "So Zora is the one responsible for you!" he snapped back. "Yes and what is that supposed to mean?" I lash out.

Soon Kalin is in my face and we are yelling at each other like crazy not making the stay in this wicked storm any more pleasant. Yusei has to pull Kalin away and calm him down before it gets any more out of hands. They come back after a while and they sit back down Kalin decides to lay down to rest I guess.

Soon the cave is filled with a some what snore. "Kalin is right you know." Yusei states. "Huh? I thought you were on my side now you to think-"I was cutoff. "No don't get me wrong! I mean Kalin is right that you haven't answered my question." He reasoned.

Well he is right, but he I don't ugh I don't even want to think right now it's too much, so I decide to tell him my sad tale. "I never knew my parents Zora said my mother died giving birth and my father well he gave me away he didn't want me for I had been the reason my mother died." I paused and took in a deep breath.

"I was raised by Zora all my life she took me in and she gave me a room. When she got ill I tried to help as much as I could. I even convinced her to go see a local doctor in a nearby tribe." I thought back to that day. That day I wish I could fix. "I caused more suffering and pain instead of curing anything. I paid the man more than he wanted, but what was the use?

He died that day and it was my entire fault, but I gave him chance to live. He was a kind hearted man I knew he was there was something about him that made me want to stop what was coming, but I'm not powerful enough to completely stop it. I helped I really did try I gave him the rose of death and life. He had to choose I couldn't make enough.

I was lucky enough to make one without being noticed by Zora. I have a sister Sherry she took care of me and I took care of her and protected her. I also freed her. I escaped and was hurt I found a true place that would take me then I find momma dead killed by YOUR hands and now I'm here." I summed up a way shortened and more acceptable story.

"Black?" he asked after a long silence. I didn't know what he was talking about. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Was the rose black?" he asked. "Yea pretty much it wasn't dead. I can't make white roses my 'magic' isn't very pure." I answered.

"Dad saved me by your means." He stated. Then everything clicked. This boy I have left without a home without family as well as the other. I see now where all of Kalin's anger towards me comes from it makes so much sense now.

"I am-"I can't even bring myself to say it. What can I do? Say I'm sorry I killed your father oh and by the way I really didn't mean it? What will that do nothing it won't bring his tribe back? I just let that hang in the air and I decided to sleep.

The boy already has started to sleep as well. I wonder what tomorrow well bring death. Anger and regret? Happiness that is at the bottom of the list the way I see it. I tried to not think about anything and soon sleep takes over and the fire also extinguishes just seconds before my eye lids close.

_**Midnight- ok that was the chapter sorry I couldn't update sooner I had MPA yea band geek we made Superiors on both bands we played a 1 and a 2 for intermediate and in sight reading we had excellent overall superior**_

_**In advanced band we played 2 2s and a 3 which is high school literature even though we are in middle school and we got superiors in sight reading and 1 excellent on stage the other 2 were superior anyway that's the results if you want to know**_

_**2**__**nd**__** I had to write a poem for school and if anyone wants to read it I'll post it up if I get enough requests it's a horror kind it has to do with death and roses somewhat anyway that's bout it**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Midnight- ok here's another chapter for sheryzel? I feel like this story isn't getting many readers unlike my other stories. Oh well it's not my loss. I own nothing.**_

**Escape**

Akiza's POV

I woke up in a very damp and decay smelling cave. I wanted to rub my sore head, but I found out my hands were tied and I ended up punching myself in the eye. Instead I got up and found that difficult as well. I fell on my face. I looked around and saw two guys around my age asleep then it clicked.

Last night I was here with these two and I told my story kind of. I kept looking around until my eyes settled on the burning embers of last night's bonfire. I dragged myself over and put my hands near the embers and after a while the rope burned a little, but enough for it to weaken and I pulled my hands and broke free.

Next I started to untie my legs and when I became free I tossed the rope in the embers. I got up and left out. I looked at the damage that was done. There were fallen trees and very muddy and slippery ground. I knew my way around, so I walked towards the castle were I am accepted.

I arrived and I knocked on the drawbridge. An armored man around my age with blue hair answered. "Who are you and what your business here is?" he asked. "I'm the new garden keeper. May I talk to the woman with blue long hair?" I answered.

"You mean the queen my mother right? I am prince Bruno." He asked and introduced. "Your mother? Queen?" then it made sense their blue hair. "Yes may I please speak with her?" I asked again. "Yes come in." he said. I walked in a side door by the drawbridge.

I hadn't even noticed he came through there. I walked behind them and as soon as I walked in the big castle I got ambushed. I almost throw the person on me as a reflex, but then I saw the person wasn't trying to attack me only hug me.

After the hug I saw it was the queen herself. "You came I'm so glad you came!" she smiled and giggled like a teenage girl. "Yes I have found a home now." I answered. Then I got attacked again! This time I was ready not to hurt my attacker. Another hug ugh. My hugger let go and I saw a face I though I would never see again.

I tackled her into a hug as soon as I saw her. "Sherry!" I exclaimed. "Aki!" she called back. I didn't let go I was too happy and excited to think how hard I was squeezing. "AKI! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!" she gasped. "Oops sorry Sherry." I said while letting her go. "Umm I think I would like my future bride whole instead of two pieces." The prince chuckled.

"I said I was sorry." I snapped. "Whoa chill I was just joking." He said. Sherry went over to the prince and put her arm through his arms. "Wait WHAT?" I started to think what the prince had said before. I started to think really hard. "Did you say future bride?" I demanded.

"Yes that is what he said Aki aren't you happy?" Sherry answered. "Yea, but right after momma's death? Sherry how soon?" I asked. "Aki what do you mean momma's death?" she asked. She doesn't know. I went over to Sherry and grabbed her by the arms. "Sherry momma died. She was killed by-"I was cut off by the entrance of two men.

I was turned around when I heard the two very familiar and the two voices I didn't want to hear ever again. "Prince Bruno, Queen and dear King I am very sorry I was gone, but I have found a very well trained and a very good addition to your security his name is Kalin Kessler." Yusei Fudo said.

"Umm uh Sherry can we go some where else to talk?" I whispered. I asked too late. I was leaving with Sherry when that Kalin guy tackled me. We started wrestling and he pinned me down. I kicked him off of me and pinned him face down and I twisted his legs under me bounding his arms at the same time.

He cursed lowly and then I was knocked off and pulled by Sherry. Kalin was being held by Yusei and the prince. "I will allow no fighting in my castle!" the king scolded. "It won't happen again your majesty. I promise." Yusei said. "No it won't _**I**_ promise." The king said. "Come on Akiza let's get you a room by mine." Sherry said. She had to drag me away and into the part of the castle where she stayed.

"I see you are still getting into trouble Aki." Sherry sighed. "You have to learn that not all of us are trying to hurt you Aki we are not like Zora. I know what you had to go through I had-"I cut her off. "Please Sherry don't make me think wrong and don't make me run away from here too." I warned.

She sighed. "Ok Aki only because I see you as a sister, but please try not to think of us all against you. Remember how much time it took for you to finally speak to me nicely?" she said. "Yes I remember and I regret not doing it sooner." I said. I knew what she wanted to hear, so I just let her have as she pleases. "I will try, but I won't make any promises." I gave in I had no charisma to fight with her.

"Adda girl." She said. "I'm not a dog Sherry." I rolled my eyes. She laughed and took me to a room. "Here you go a place where you can call home sweet home." She said and left me alone. "Yea home." I sighed. I still feel like I'm in the wrong place I don't belong here. Sherry does, but she was born into royalty unlike me. I closed the door and slid down to the cold stone.

I shouldn't be here. I went to the bed and laid down I put my face to the pillow and cried. "You don't belong here princess." I heard a deep yet childish voice. I looked up I saw that I had my window opened. "Just the wind." I said to myself. Then I heard a thud. I looked and saw a boy with orange hair and markings on his face like the other two boys had.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded. "To tell you the truth your majesty." He answered and bowed. "What do you mean?" I asked curious. "Let me show you." He said. He touched my forehead and a lot of visions started to play. I saw a woman giving birth to a baby girl. Then I saw a king walk in and take her from her father.

I saw myself growing up in the cabin. I saw Sherry and me in the tower. I was being cold and I saw my mark. Then it went black, but I heard something first. "Sleep well your highness princess Akiza Izinski future queen and bride of Jack Atlas."

Meanwhile…

Yusei's POV

Kalin was assigned roommate of mine and he is guard of the princess the prince saved. He attacked the princess's friend who just happened to be our escaped prisoner. Luckily for him we took her off of him before she killed him. That girl… her eyes show no compassion.

They say that your eyes are the windows to your soul, but all I see are dark brown almost black (A/N: I know they are lighter, but I just want them to seem dark for now) endless orbs. I can see she hides sorrow and hate behind those orbs. It's like she is carrying all the sadness in the world in those orbs.

It spooked me… never had I met someone with so much darkness. I need to save her. Before she ends up destroying herself or by the way things are going gets destroyed by Kalin himself. I also noticed her rubbing her forearm earlier. Weird girl she is, but since when is anything normal in my life?

I sighed and went to my bed and fell to sleep.

Meanwhile…

In a far off kingdom…

Jack's POV

Everything for the tournament is going well as planned. I have sent well not me personally, but I sent someone to send invitations to all the knights and princes of the near and far kingdoms to a dueling tournament.

I hear that the prince of Satellite has a special guard that seems to be pretty handy with swords. (A/N: Ok I know Satellite didn't have a prince and such but hey its fanfic!) I walked down the corridor and I took a right turn and ran right into someone.

I fell on top of my very clumsy servant…Carly. I wanted to yell at her again, but I thought twice and just got up and reached my hand out for her to take, which she did. She got up and composed herself. "Sorry." She said and ran off.

No I'm sorry Carly. I sighed and continued walking to my future throne room to see an unexpected guest.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Midnite- ok I have been gone for a while but I'm adjusting to a new school so that's my excuse and I also wanna say ima put up a poll on my profile to see which of my 3 ongoing stories I should finish 1st ok I own nada now on to the story**_

* * *

**Betroth**

Jack's POV

I entered my throne room to find a ghost of my past mockingly standing on my thorn. "I see the Great Jackass has had an upgrade from diapers to an ego that can cover the entire kingdom." The orange haired boy said. "And you Crow? I see you have finally decided to show your coward little self back here. You ready for another beat down?" I asked cracking my knuckles.

"As much as that offer tempts me I actually came here to bring you a gift." He smirked. "And what might this gift be worthy of the King of Neo Domino?" I asked. "Actually Jack you are no king without a queen." He chuckled.

"And?" I pressed. "And I have come to help you with your little queen situation." He grinned. "I know I'm charming and handsome but I don't do people of the same sex." I countered. "Not me you dumbass!" he sneered. "Then who?" I asked. "Ms. Izinski your betroth." He chuckled.

It was my turn to laugh. "What's so funny?" a new high voice questioned. I turned to look at the person whose voice belonged to. There was a girl around 18 with rose-colored hair and brown feline eyes standing behind Crow how I hadn't seen her before I don't know but she looked cunning. "And you are?" I asked. "Akiza Izinski your future queen or so says bird brain here." She answered.

"Hey!" Crow called out. I like her style. "Well Akiza I have no intention on marrying a peasant for a charity case." I responded smugly. "Well I am NO charity case do you really think I would marry a lowlife trash like you?" she hissed. "No Miss I assure you I am no lowlife see all that surrounds me is mine." I answered.

"You should rather not get my temper flaring Monsieur Atlas I have no control of what might happen if you do." She warned. "Ohh I'm so scared Madamosil.'' I taunted. "You should be." She glared at me. "OK um you see Jack and Aki you are stuck together for your father promised you to the daughter of your father's friend Mr. Izinski and his beautiful wife whom died giving birth to you Aki, so for respect of your father's will you must go through the union." Crow said.

Right then Carly came through almost falling except when I caught her. Perfect timing Carly. "I'm sorry but my father has made the choice of my bride and this is her Carly um-"I looked down at Carly. "C-carmine." Carly stuttered. "Fine by me!" Akiza said. "This is not good." Crow groaned face palming him.

Then he looked up at me and said, "Have you to been wed yet and if so have you done the consumption?" I almost let go of Carly I felt myself blushing, but I won't show any sign of weakness. Carly on the other hand was red faced and in a state of shock. "Yes in fact that is why my Carly can't even walk straight without falling." I taunted.

"Great this is bad really bad." Crow started to pace. I picked Carly up to a standing position and secretly took most of her maid's uniform which wasn't much since it was only a little white cap thingy on her head since the night before her uniform had gotten soaked.

She didn't as much as moved if it weren't for the constant heaving of her chest I would've thought she were dead. "Why is it so bad huh?" I asked. "You see your parents both had a part on the kingdom so instead of splitting the property up they both ruled evenly and they had made a promise that they would always share evenly and when you were born you would be married to each other to be able to rule the even share of each other's parent. " Crow stopped and breathed in deeply.

"No way am I sharing with her." I pointed at the Witch. "Like I want to have anything to do with you humph." Akiza slashed out. "You're stuck sorry I forgot to mention that the entire kingdom was enchanted by your fathers wishes. If you were to go on the side that the Izinski's belonged too well let's just say you wouldn't be able to go into the property. Same with the Atlas's side you wouldn't be able to rule both people on either side either." Crow warned.

"GREAT!" I sighed angrily just perfect I'm stuck sharing my kingdom but not my bed. "Carly get one of the maids to show these guests to a room please it is almost nightfall. I'll be expecting you in my room so hurry." I said suggestively. She nodded and headed off to do as I said.

* * *

Akiza's POV

After Crow had explained everything he finally got me to go looking for my past and to fulfill my duties. The boy however had different ideas and now I'm stuck having to share property that I don't care for at all. At least I'll have a home now. The Carly girl left Crow on one side of the castle while she took me all the way towards the other side of the castle I'm guessing that is my wing since Carly mentioned Jack never came here. Maybe he never came because he just couldn't.

I had to freaking wait for Carly to come back to the throne room because I couldn't seem to be able to go to that side of the castle. Stupid enchanted spells! Wait maybe my father or mother has some magic maybe that's how they enchanted this place and how I have powers.

Sadly I don't know why I came back I distinctly remember being called a little monster and given away for I was the cause of mother's death. At first I thought it was memories Zora stuck in my head, but Zora is gone and I still have those memories in me.

I really hope this is no mistake. I lay still in the room Carly brought me to, but sleep didn't come, but the call of the night was ringing in my ears oh how I wish to take a midnight stroll, but I don't know any part of this place all I will do is go somewhere I'm not supposed to.

TBC

* * *

**_Midnight- I know its short but I updated at least jeez well until next time!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Midnight- ok so probably most of you really want me 10 ft. under by now for taking so long in updating but life got in the way but now marching season is over and got kicked out of virtual school I have a little more time left also I have been getting used to a new school and there's too much drama to handle oh and my thoughts have been centered around one cutie for the past yr. so if its mushy and gooey I'm sorry D.M.3 *sigh***_

_Wolfy- yeah don't expect much since her thoughts are all googly but it's about time this lazy person updated right?_

**Kat- I actually think it's cute she finally found her prince even though he is a jerk in my opinion.**

_Wolfy-*Growls* as long as I still get fed I suppose anyways on to the story FINALLY!_

** Midnight stroll**

Aki's POV

The room Carly showed me turned out to be big really big there in the center was a bed! An actual bed! This will be the first time I sleep in a bed which is not Sherry's. Can you believe it? I closed the door behind me and like a child ran and jumped and landed face down in the middle of the bed.

The feeling of silk and cotton and softness attacked my body it felt so good, so I laid there. I waited and waited and I turned and twisted until I got in a tangled mess with the expensive silk blankets. I fought for my freedom and just when I was finally winning the bed backstabbed me and I fell to the ground knocking things over.

I got up quickly finally winning the battle with the blankets and then it hit me. Literally the moonlight hit me in the eye. I threw down the blankets like forgotten soldiers and I walked towards the light. Even though people say if you go towards a light you are about to die or something. I felt the wall and there embedded into the wall was a handle. I pulled on it until I lost my balance landing on my butt.

Ha but I didn't go alone in my fall I managed to open the window and the room was now showered in moonlight. Not five minutes later I found myself on the other side of the kingdom's wall. I don't get why people put walls up around kingdoms especially since they're so easy to climb over. I kept running barefoot since adrenaline was pumping in my blood I didn't stop to feel what humans call pain.

Humans? Since when do I start referring people to humans? _Because it is true these humans are mortals terrified of your gifts my beauty come home to mama Zora my dear. _I stopped what was that? "Hello who's there? Show yourself you coward!" I screeched. I was angry who would say things like that Zora's dead. _Or is she? _"Go away! Leave me alone!'' The trees and the lose veins start to whip and lash out as I fought for control in my own head.

_Stop it! Just listen and come back home where you belong! What do you really think these people care about you? You're nothing but a witch and people fear us. Why do you think so many legends are made of us?_

_Do you really think you can change your roll to damsel in distress or oh don't tell me PRINCESS! Haha you can't even imagine how pathetic you sound! Don't you remember the village you destroyed? The people here hate you they want to kill you they see you as a threat. _Images started to play in my head of people running and a lot of fire and the unbearable heat tears started to run down my face I couldn't help it. I had no control of my cursed powers it wasn't my fault! _Come to mama and you'll be okay I promise. _

I do as I'm told I walk to her image. _No what are you doing not here go home no stop!_ I lose the feel of grass and dirt and the cold rushes fast onto my skin and I don't struggle I just sink. No more pain this is my way out mama thank you for showing me the only way out. It goes black.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

I wake with a start. I rub my forehead to find it damp with my sweat. Where am I? Oh yeah not home. I try to stand and tumble down to the floor. Right the cursed blankets tangling me in its web. "Aki are you okay in there?" Crow's voice came through. "I'm as good as I'll ever be." I sigh. "Breakfast is in ten." He answered. "I'll be down in a minute or two." I call back. I hear his steps and then their gone.

I get up and get ready and out I go.

Later…

Jack's POV

Breakfast was a bore. Crow left a while ago to go figure a way around our predicament and Aki left somewhere and now I'm here watching how the pathetic losers coming to audition for my sword fighting contest. I was bored out of my skull, but Crow had the brightest idea ever… for once.

_**Flashback**_

_Jack's POV_

_At breakfast…_

_The doors open wide and Crow runs in knocking into a maid. "S-s JACK! Great news there is a prophecy and I found it well not exactly but I was able to read a part of the cursed poem. Apparently if the two of you guys marry different people your true love/ soul mate the spell will be lifted, but both of you guys must rule together somehow." He let out in one breath._

"_Great! Now we need to host a ball every night-""Why?" Aki interrupted. "Jeez let me finish woman!" I exasperated. "Like I was saying we host a ball until Aki finds her true love just like in the fairytales and such." I finish. "Now I'm off to host the competition and invite them all to a ball tonight." "Tonight?" Aki asked. "Of course the sooner we start the sooner it will end." Those being my parting words I made sure the servants heard my request and I left._

_End of flashback…_

"Next." I called in a bored tone. The last one finally I might as well call this off. The last dueler seemed of a lower class, but nonetheless I let him try to make an impression. The boy was a little younger than myself, but as soon as he began I knew he was the one.

He looked so familiar yet he didn't live in this kingdom. Strange hairstyle, but I am only here to judge dueling not hairstyles, but he seems so familiar.

After watching him singlehandedly beat all my men I declared the winner, my opponent, and my guest of honor tonight.

After all the men lined up I called out the name given "And our winner, my opponent, and my guest of honor at tonight's ball is Sir. Yusei Fudo!" Fudo?

_**Midnight- yuppy I finally updated I wanna finish this story first which is on its last couple of chapters and then I will finish **_**Black Avenger **_**and lastly **__Rose's reign…. Sorry for the wait but I had major writer's block…_


End file.
